Madre soltera
by schezar
Summary: Eren y Levi tienen una relación clandestina basada en el sexo, por ciertos motivos terminan dicha relación. Años más tarde se vuelven a encontrar. Ereri/AU/Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo :v
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** faltas de ortografía, errores de redacción, lenguaje homofóbico.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a tomar enserio a ese homosexual? – dijo un castaño de ojos esmeralda a un castaño con cara de caballo.

\- Pues déjame decirte que se les ve muy juntos todo el tiempo, incluso la gente ha comenzado a hablar – contesto apático.

\- Para nada, el solo es un poco de entretenimiento – se paso la mano por su cabello castaño despeinándolo un poco – es el último recurso cuando no consigo nada más, ese tipo es solo un agujero disponible.

\- De todas formas eso es asqueroso, Eren, piensa antes de actuar – dijo mientras le pegaba otra calada a su cigarro.

\- No seas estúpido jajaja – comenzó a reír a carcajadas – es obvio que él y yo nunca seremos nada más que un simple polvo, después de todo yo quiero tener hijos y es obvio que con el no podre.

\- Eso no te quita lo idiota y asqueroso.

Y el marica del que hablan soy yo, Levi Ackerman, 22 años, estudiante de artes plásticas, el "novio" de Eren Jeager, un completo idiota que ha estado enamorado de él desde hace 3 años y mantiene una relación secreta con él desde hace 2 años.

\- Demonios, solo quiero desaparecer. Si, desaparecer seria genial.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno esta historia se me ocurrió de la nada y pues porque no? xD

Sé que debería actualizar mis otras historias en vez de publicar una nueva, pero tengo mucha flojera xD

Es muy corto este cap, pero bueno, es solo una pequeña introducción :v


	2. Aniversario

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- Ohhhh, vamos Levi, no te pongas así - decía el castaño mientras abrazaba cariñosamente al pelinegro que no decía ni una palabra - sabes que tu eres el único para mí, me encantas - beso el cuello del menor, mientras sentía como este se estremecía con el contacto - perdóname bebé, te amo solo a ti - y lo comenzó a llenar de besos y caricias - es más, se acerca nuestro aniversario, que te parece si vienes el viernes después de clases a mi departamento y vemos películas todo sábado los dos juntos?

Eren sabía cómo manipular a Levi y hacerlo ceder a sus encantos.

Pasaron los días y ambos se encontraban muy ocupados con sus deberes de la universidad puesto que era fin de semestre, se mantenían en contacto por mensajes porque Eren prefería que no los vieran juntos en público.

 _\- Escuchaste que Eren Jeager anda con Rico Brzenska?- escucho decir a una chica en el pasillo._

 _\- Si, vaya zorra que es – contesto fastidiada otra - como se atreve a atrapar a semejante chico tan guapo._

 _\- Te comprendo, pero estos días se les ha visto muy juntos, realmente la odio._

Al escuchar esa pequeña platica el corazón de Levi se estrujo, más quiso pensar que tal vez era mentira, si eso era, debía ser una total mentira puesto que el castaño se había acordado de su aniversario, incluso lo había invitado a quedarse con él en su departamento, y en la mañana le había mandado un mensaje de buenos días... bueno, no exactamente, solo le había contestado el saludo, pero lo más importante era que para el castaño él era el único.

Eso era lo que se repetía cada que escuchaba los rumores de que su novio andaba saliendo con alguien más.

Por fin llego el viernes, su aniversario sería el sábado, pero como habían planeado pasar todo el día juntos Levi iría al departamento de Eren el viernes por la noche. Estaba muy emocionado, habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que se habían visto, lo extrañaba tanto. Termino de hacer una pintura en el taller de arte, ya era demasiado tarde. Salió casi corriendo de la escuela y fue a una pastelería, a Eren le encantaba lo dulce así que pensó en comprar un pastel de chocolate como motivo de celebración, ya que cumplían exactamente dos años de novios. Le daría una sorpresa.

Levi llego al departamento de Eren, coloco la llave en la cerradura - que el mismo Eren le había proporcionado - y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una escena que nunca olvidaría. Su novio se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los pantalones abajo mientras una chica rubia de lentes le practicaba un oral, cuando lo vieron entrar se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas. Por un momento quiso llorar como nunca, sentía como su corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver eso, pero no, no lloraría frente a Eren ni frente a nadie. Así que inmediatamente cambio su expresión a una desinteresada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto por fin Eren, con cara de molestia, mientras se acercaba lentamente a una distancia prudente a Levi - esto no es lo que piensas - le susurro.

\- Mikasa…- guardo silencio, pensando que excusa inventar.

\- ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué pasa con Mikasa? – pregunto confundido el castaño.

\- Ella está ocupada en el laboratorio y me pidió te trajera esto - extendió los brazos entregándole la caja donde iba el pastel que había comprado y agachaba la cara – lamento haberlos interrumpido.

\- Vaya, pero que chico tan lindo - se acerco Rico – a mi no me importaría si te quieres unir a nosotros - sonrió con picardía.

\- Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy muy ocupado - contesto de forma calmada, mientras Eren observaba atónito sin poder creer lo que esa chica acababa de decir.

\- Pero si tu eres Levi Ackerman cierto? – pregunto emocionada.

\- Si, ese soy yo.

\- Me encantaría ser modelo de alguna de tus hermosas pinturas, ya que eres genial - lo agarro de las manos, cosa que no le gusto para nada a Eren.

\- Para mí sería un placer - dijo intentando ocultar todas sus emociones - aunque no creo ser capaz de plasmar toda tu belleza - sonrió de forma sexy y coqueta.

\- Tsk – sonó un fuerte golpe contra la pared - ya córtenla - hablo al fin un castaño enojado.

\- Lo siento, si me permiten me tengo que ir - se dirigió a la puerta - prometo que esto no volverá a pasar - dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Ninguno de los dos que quedaron solos en el departamento decía nada hasta que Eren decidió romper el hielo.

\- Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso? - Eren estaba enojado.

\- El es Levi Ackerman - contesto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo - es el príncipe de arte, bueno así le han apodado. Es el chico más lindo y codiciado, no sabía que lo conocías ¿ahora que pensara de mi? - en su rostro se reflejaba su preocupación.

\- ¿Cómo que el príncipe de arte? Creí que yo era el más codiciado.

\- Ay Eren, Eren, tu eres el segundo más codiciado de la escuela - hizo una pausa - lo que pasa contigo es que todas sabemos que eres un mujeriego y andas con varias, en cambio ese chico es tan lindo, serio, amable, tiene un aura de perfección y cuando está concentrado en sus pinturas transmite tranquilidad, es el chico perfecto - Eren ahora sí que no se la podía creer - pero sabes que es lo mejor de todo - el castaño solo rodo los ojos como muestra de su fastidio – una de mis amigas se le confeso, pero él la rechazo amablemente y explico que el ya tiene una persona a la que ama, ¿lo entiendes? Es un chico fiel, de esos no se encuentran hoy en día - hizo una pausa mientras sonreía fascinada - incluso sus admiradores no son solo mujeres, si sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no? - ella se acerco a Eren para ver qué es lo que le habían traído - vaya, un pastel, comámoslo juntos y luego sigamos en lo que nos quedamos - Eren al ver el pastel recordó que era su aniversario, era un completo idiota. Pero bueno, no importaba, luego lo contentaría.

\- Estas loca - frunció el seño – después de todo esto que me acabas de decir he perdido los ánimos, mejor vete.

\- Eres un completo idiota - agarro su mochila y se dispuso a irse, pero una mano la detuvo con un fuerte agarre.

\- Yo soy el dueño de ese chico, así que no creas que tienes alguna oportunidad.

\- Muérete - y cerró la puerta de golpe.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Este y otro capítulo más para terminar con la introducción, sé que voy lento y los capítulos son muy cortos, pero gracias por su apoyo :D


	3. Partida

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

El sonido de la alarma retumbaba por todo el cuarto que era un completo desorden incluso para un universitario. Ya era lunes por la mañana y tenía que arreglarse para ir a la escuela para la entrega de trabajos finales de algunas materias y por calificaciones de otras.

Levanto el brazo perezosamente e intento apagar la alarma pero fallo haciendo que sonara incluso más fuerte. Era una molestia, por fin decidió que lo mejor era levantarse y comenzar a alistarse, sino llegaría tarde.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, reviso su celular solo para verificar que no tenía ningún mensaje.

\- Tsk, Levi no me ha llamado para disculparse... este idiota - volteo a verse en el espejo que se encontraba frente a su cama y su cabello era un desastre como siempre.

Entro al baño para tomar una ducha rápida, cuando termino se vistió de forma casual, cogió su mochila mientras comía un hot-cake y tomaba algo de jugo de manzana, puesto que no tenía ganas de nada. Salió corriendo al estacionamiento de su casa, se subió a su deportivo rojo y partió hacia la universidad.

Al llegar a su alma mater verifico nuevamente su celular y nada, ni siquiera un mensaje de buenos días a los que ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir - y que no contestaba de inmediato porque se quería dar de importante - lo guardo enojado, emprendiendo camino hacia la facultad de medicina.

Entro a sus clases, no presto mucha atención ya que no podía dejar de pensar en que Levi aun no se había comunicado con él, tal vez, solo tal vez se había pasado un poco. Pero el no sería el primero en comunicarse con Levi, este debía saber cuál era su lugar.

Llego la hora del almuerzo, la incertidumbre lo estaba matando o más bien era la necesidad de sentirse necesitado para la otra persona, cuando lo encontrara le iba a ir muy mal, solo él se la podía dar de importante, es algo que ya debería saber. Entonces hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho, fue a la facultad de arte para ver si lo podía ver, al llegar se sintió un poco extraño puesto que había muchas personas demasiado excéntricas, no imaginaba a Levi rodeado de esas personas. Lo bueno es que nadie de ahí lo reconocería, o eso esperaba.

Busco por todos lados, pero no lo podía encontrar y no se iba a poner a preguntar por él, nadie podía enterarse que el GRAN Eren Jeager andaba en busca de ese chico.

Después de un rato vagando por esa facultad se dio por vencido, simplemente no lo encontraría. Se dirigió nuevamente a la facultad de medicina para seguir con sus clases.

Ya eran las 2 de la tarde, ya había terminado con sus clases y aun no tenia siquiera un mensaje ¿Quién demonios se estaba creyendo que era? Cuando se comunicara con él pidiéndole perdón, le iba a costar más de lo habitual perdonarlo, ese era el pensamiento de Eren.

Se regreso a su departamento y pidió algo de comer, pero no soltaba el celular esperando esa llamada de disculpas. Llego la noche y nada, recibió varias llamadas pero ninguna era de la persona que esperaba. Varias chicas intentando tener algo con él, sus amigos invitándolo a fiestas, sus padres para saber cómo se encontraba; pero ni rastro de Levi.

Bien, tal vez quien tenía que pedir disculpas esta vez era él y no Levi, pero solo tal vez. Entonces decidió marcarle, timbro una vez, timbro dos veces y así sucesivamente hasta que entro a buzón de voz. Tanto trabajo que le costó llamarle para que este no le contestara. Intento dos veces más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Mejor se dispuso a dormir.

El día siguiente se levanto un poco más temprano de lo normal, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, salió de su departamento y se dirigió hacía el de Levi. Le reclamaría por no haberse comunicado con él y no haber contestado sus llamadas.

Llego a su destino, toco varias veces la puerta pero nadie le atendía. Marco a su celular obteniendo el mismo resultado, por lo que después de media hora esperando fuera a que alguien le contestara decidió que mejor lo buscaría en la escuela.

Llego a la universidad como todos los días coqueteando con varias chicas con esa sonrisa fingida que se le daba tan bien. A lo lejos pudo ver su salvación, bueno, parte de ella, puesto que ahí estaba Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana mayor de su "novio".

Se acerco rápidamente a ella, con una gran sonrisa.

\- Buenos días Mikasa, vas a clases - Eren y Mikasa eran compañeros de clases, puesto que ambos cursaban el mismo año de medicina. La chica se tenso al escuchar esa voz, y volteo rápidamente con su rostro serio y la mirada filosa, a cualquiera le daría mucho miedo.

\- Eres un idiota - acto seguido le dio una bofetada dejándole marcada la mano en el rostro al castaño.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa Mikasa? - dijo entre enojado y confuso ¿acaso Levi le contaría el pequeño incidente que había pasado?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano? - grito exaltada, llamando la atención de los presentes, mientras agarraba a Eren de la camisa.

\- Cálmate Mikasa, hablemos en otro lugar - rogo casi en un susurro. Ella acepto y se fueron a uno de los salones que se encontraba vacío - sé que lo que hice no está bien, pero quiero disculparme con Levi.

\- Claro que no está nada bien, eres un completo idiota Eren - hizo una pausa - aun no puedo entender cómo es que somos amigos - suspiro cansada.

\- Pues es claro que es porque soy genial - dijo con una sonrisa que se borro de inmediato cuando vio que la chica lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quieres hablar? - pregunto fastidiada - no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que ir al laboratorio.

\- Bueno veras, Levi no me ha llamado y pues yo intente comunicarme con él, pero no me contesta por lo que decidí ir a buscarlo a su departamento - hizo una pausa – pero tampoco salió, y aquí en la escuela tampoco lo pude encontrar.

\- Ay Eren ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? - se revolvió un poco el cabello - eres un completo idiota – se calmo un poco al ver como se encontraba preocupado su amigo - ¿Levi no te lo dijo?

\- ¿Decirme que? – pregunto dudoso.

\- Veras, te lo voy a decir solo porque aun somos amigos, yo siempre le dije a Levi que tú no le convenías, así que sus problemas de pareja no me conciernen, mucho menos ahora que él se ha ido.

\- ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? - se reflejaba la preocupación en su rostro.

\- Veras, mi hermano regreso a Francia, una de las mejores universidades de arte del país había intentado reclutarlo ya que es muy talentoso, él quería ir a estudiar allá desde hace mucho tiempo, pero algo, no más bien alguien lo retenía aquí - suspiro cansada - entonces el viernes vino a mi llorando como un bebé, porque un estúpido le rompió el corazón - lo miro de forma asesina - después de mucho llorar y platicar entre nosotros dos él decidió que lo mejor era irse a terminar sus estudios en nuestro país natal.

\- ¿Cuándo se irá? Necesito convencerlo que se quede.

\- Levi se fue el domingo, como sabes es un chico muy aplicado, por lo que termino con todos sus compromisos aquí antes de tiempo, por lo que no tenía necesidad de seguir viniendo a clases.

\- Necesito hablar con él Mikasa ¿tienes su número?

\- Creo que lo mejor es esto Eren, tu realmente no lo quieres y el tiene derecho de volar libremente - eso fue una gran estocada al corazón del castaño "volar libremente".

\- No, Levi es mío, no se puede ir así.

\- No hay nada que puedas hacer, es una decisión que ya tomo - miro el reloj - se me hace tarde Eren, Levi me dijo que te dejo un regalo de despedida, se encuentra en la sala de arte. Nos vemos - sin decir más se dirigió al laboratorio.

Eren por su parte fue corriendo a la sala de arte, al llegar en la parte de en medio se encontraba un cuadro tapado con una manta blanca. Al destaparlo se encontró con una hermosa pintura de él mismo, recostado en la cama, se miraba tan brillante, pudo captar la belleza de sus ojos expresivos, la textura de su piel, daba un sentimiento de nostalgia, en si era magnifica.

Entonces lo entendió, no había vuelta atrás, lo había perdido. Fue un idiota, creyó que siempre lo tendría a su lado, pero no, todo tiene un límite y ahora ya se encontraba muy lejos de él.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Pues no hay mucho que decir, me quedo un poco más largo, espero sea entendible, de repente yo mismo me hice bolas e.e

Creo necesito un beta, aunque no sé cómo funciona eso xD

Espero actualizar pronto, de perdida cada semana, este no será un fic largo (luego no los termino), gracias a todos por sus comentarios, para los que quieren que Eren pague les prometo que si pagara todo lo que le ha hecho a Levi :v

Ya lo tengo pensado (como todo lo de mis demás fics que si continuare) xD


	4. Impotencia

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** el capitulo es más que nada lemon 18+.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo Eren? - pregunto Levi algo confundido y sonrojado.

\- ¡Cállate Levi! - sin decir más comenzó a besarlo - está bien, se bueno y déjame hacer esto - el castaño se coloco en medio de las piernas de Levi.

\- ¡Detente! ¿De qué estás hablando? - el menor intentaba empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero Eren lo tenía a su merced. De repente la mano de Eren se coló dentro del pantalón de Levi - Ah... por favor... Eren... yo... para - de repente Eren comenzó a succionar su miembro erecto - ¡Eren! ¡Es suficiente! - el pelinegro sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a los toques que le proporcionaba el castaño -¡Wuaaa! ¡Maldito bastardo! - Eren levanto de repente las blancas piernas de su amado, dejando expuesto su pequeño orificio - de... de… ¡Detente!

\- Cállate... estate quieto... - Eren continuo con el beso negro para dilatar apropiadamente a Levi.

\- ¡Y una mierda me voy a estar quieto! - sin avisar le dio una patada en la cara, aunque no fue tan duro porque inmediatamente Eren lo volteó y continuo besando en medio de los glúteos del pelinegro - Levi - suspiro.

\- Eren... maldita sea... es suficiente – suplicaba Levi, porque sabía que pronto cedería.

\- Levi... - se acerco lentamente a su oído recostándose encima del menor - Levi... – le susurro dulcemente.

\- Eren... - no aguantaba más, su cuerpo necesitaba de las caricias del chico que amaba - ¡Ah...! - gimió al sentir uno de los dedos contrarios colarse en su húmeda cavidad - ¡Auugh! - se quejo, siempre había sido muy estrecho, por eso requería de mucha preparación - ¡Eren, duele! - sollozo - por favor... para... - pedía, pero no era escuchado - no hagas esto - sentía como eran ya tres dedos los que profanaban su interior - Ah... ¡Argh! - se quejo cuando sin avisar Eren embistió fuertemente contra él con su miembro erecto, sentía como lo perforaba fuertemente; el contrario disfrutaba de la calidez del cuerpo ajeno y del placer que sentía al embestir y ser aprisionado por ese agujero tan estrecho.

La atmosfera se lleno de gemidos de placer que aumentaban con cada embestida que le daba Eren a Levi. Los dos estaban sudorosos, se llenaban de besos, Eren dejaba marca de cada uno de sus besos por todo el cuerpo de Levi, quería marcar su territorio. Levi le pertenecía, siempre sería de esa forma, lo amaba tanto, no se imaginaba su vida sin ese lindo chico a su lado.

\- ¡Eren! - gemía Levi - ¡Te am...

Estaban a punto de eyacular, cuando de repente un sonido muy molesto comenzó a hacerse presente; todo se puso oscuro y de la nada una luz cegadora con un fuerte dolor de cabeza aparecieron. Eren estiro la mano para alcanzar el despertador y apagarlo, o ese dolor de cabeza se convertiría en una fuerte migraña.

\- Tsk, ¡Maldita sea! - exclamo el bello príncipe de ojos esmeralda. Dio un vistazo hacia abajo, para ser más exactos a su entrepierna y tenía los bóxers mojados, acababa de tener un sueño húmedo.

Un maldito sueño húmedo. Recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Al salir de clases sus amigos lo invitaron a una fiesta, como siempre él era el centro de atención. Miradas sexys por aquí, sonrisas coquetas por allá, platicas con lindas chicas; todo iba perfectamente bien. Al final se decidió por la más atractiva de todas las que se encontraban ahí presentes. Unas cuantas palabras lindas, intercambio de miradas intensas y ya se encontraban en su departamento. Así es, Eren Jeager era todo un Casanova y podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera, para él no había imposibles.

Bebieron un poco más, platicaron de cosas innecesarias, un poco de música para ambientar la situación. Comenzaron a besarse, intercambiaron un poco de saliva. Eren tenía un mal sabor en su boca, algo así como a cigarrillo, Levi no fumaba. La chica era muy rápida, ya se encontraban ambos solo en ropa interior. El acariciaba sus piernas, eran blancas; pero las piernas de Levi lo eran aún más, blancas y suaves como la porcelana. Subió un poco más sus manos, a las caderas de la chica, Levi tenía mejor trasero que ella definitivamente.

La chica descendió por el abdomen de Eren, le bajo el bóxer y comenzó a practicarle un oral. La chica no olía como Levi. La chica no era Levi. Por más que lo intento la chica al final se aburrió de succionar un pene flácido y se fue decepcionada.

Así es, el gran Eren Jeager no la pudo levantar de nuevo ¿de nuevo?

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde que Levi se fue a estudiar a Francia y desde entonces el castaño no había podido tener relaciones sexuales, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque no se podía poner duro con nadie; las mujeres no le eran suficientes, sentía que les faltaba algo y con los hombres le parecía algo asqueroso, así es, lo había intentado incluso con hombres pero todo fue en vano. Desde que Levi se fue, su única compañera era su mano derecha y esos deliciosos sueños húmedos que lo atormentaban noche tras noche. Prácticamente soñaba con Levi todos los días; pero nunca pudo contactarlo.

De hecho no lo intento, a pesar de ser muy rico, sus padres eran muy estrictos e incluso un poco cerrados. Por ende no gozaba de muchos derechos; viajar era uno de ellos. Por más que hubiese querido ir a buscar a ese lindo chico, simplemente no podía y su herencia estaba de por medio. Ya que terminara su carrera podría "hacer lo que quisiera", sí, entre comillas porque al terminar tendría que hacerse cargo de la enorme clínica de su padre y con eso venían muchas más responsabilidades.

Nadie sabía de su "pequeño" problema - solo unas cuantas chicas que había llevado a su departamento y se habían llevado una enorme decepción - y su doctora especialista en ese tipo de problemas, la gran y magnifica Hanji Zoe, ¿Cómo paso?, eso ya es otra historia...

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno, sé que es corto y varios me pidieron que los hiciera más largos, pero de hecho salió un poco más largo de lo que esperaba xD

¿Qué tal me quedo el lemon? Me esforcé un poco, porque siempre me queda muy escueto u.u

Y pues el castigo de Eren es que va a ser impotente O.o

Es que pensé en varias cosas de lo que quiero hacer y pues esto me servirá para lo que se viene e.e

Por último me disculpo por algún error de ortografía o redacción, puesto que no lo corregí ni nada, simplemente en cuanto lo escribí lo subí porque ya es tarde u.u


	5. Chris?

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

Habían pasado 6 años de todo lo acontecido con Levi. Eren había dejado la carrera de medicina sin terminar y se cambio a la carrera de negocios internacionales ganándose la antipatía de su padre; su madre siempre lo apoyaría, pero para su padre era como si su hijo estuviese muerto. A pesar de tantos años que habían pasado no lo podía perdonar. Y menos porque aún no se casaba para que le diera nietos. Su padre quería más que nada nietos, y si no se los daba sería mejor que se olvidara de su herencia.

A pesar de los problemas con su padre Eren pudo terminar su carrera y ahora era uno de los más exitosos hombres de negocios y vicepresidente de una empresa reconocida a nivel mundial.

Por otra parte lo único que sabía acerca de Levi era que vivía en Francia, daba clases en una de las más reconocidas universidades de arte y tenía su propia galería donde exhibía sus obras. Los medios lo apodaban el "príncipe del arte", vaya ironía, ese apodo si prevaleció. Y como no hacerlo, realmente era muy guapo y talentoso, lo sabía porque lo había visto en un documental.

\- Vamos Chris, ayúdame solo está vez - pedía el castaño mientras la jalaba del brazo derecho -solo tú puedes ayudarme, incluso yo pagaré tus gastos y los de Ymir.

\- Ándale Crhis - comenzó a apoyar al castaño y a jalarla del brazo izquierdo cierta pecosa al escuchar que podrían viajar a Francia y con todos los gastos pagados.

\- Ay - suspiro - está bien, pero ya déjenme de molestar y vuelvan a su trabajo - chillo la pequeña rubia soltándose del agarre de ambos castaños y acto seguido saco a Eren e Ymir de su oficina, no sin antes darle un pequeño beso de despedida a esta última.

El día anterior a Eren le había llegado una invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo, el cara de caballo al fin lo había logrado, después de 3 años de no verse se iba a casar, pero eso no fue lo que más sorprendió a Eren, la sorpresa era que se iba a casar con Mikasa Ackerman, la hermana de ese chico que lo abandono años atrás sin decir nada.

Actualmente Eren Jeager era soltero, un soltero muy codiciado puesto que era guapo, rico, inteligente y a pesar de coquetear con muchas... todas sabían que él solo les daba alas y nada más; no les daba oportunidad de más. Aunque la verdad era que a pesar de que habían pasado tantos años aun no se había curado de su pequeño problema, y para no pasar vergüenzas prefería concentrarse en su trabajo. Después de 6 años aun seguía teniendo esos sueños húmedos solo con una persona, una persona que se encontraba muy lejos de ahí. Su único progreso hasta ahora había sido el de poder autosatisfacerse, pensando solo en Levi, cuando intentaba hacerlo con alguien más no funcionaba.

Y por esa razón le pidió a su amiga Crhysta que se hiciera pasar por su novia y que le acompañara a la boda de sus amigos, puesto que no quería llegar solo y encontrarse a todos acaramelados con su pareja, bueno, en realidad solo le importaba una persona.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno pues aquí les traigo la actualización mucho más corta de lo que esperaba, pero les aseguro que el siguiente capítulo será mucho más largo xD

Esto solo es la preparación para el reencuentro :v

Y para compensar lo corto de este capítulo, comenzaré a escribir el siguiente a la de ya, para subirlo en esta semana :D


	6. Ereri

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama. Los fanarts tampoco me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

 **Notas:** dedicado a Rouseiseky. Agradecimiento especial a Raviolli Jeager de SNHT y a Tyarah Ackerman por haberme ayudado a elegir una de las imágenes de este capítulo. El porqué del título se sabrá más adelante :v

* * *

Viajar desde New York hasta Paris, no era muy placentero que digamos. Tener que levantarse temprano para ir al aeropuerto e intentar evadir el trafico de esa enorme ciudad puesto que era horrible. Esperar a que su vuelo estuviera listo. Una vez que despego el avión su nerviosismo aumento, esas serian las 7 horas más largas en toda su vida. Tenía ganas de regresar, pero no podía puesto que sería el padrino de la boda. Sus manos sudaban, comenzó con un tic nervioso en su pie derecho. Lo que lo reconfortaba era que quién iría a recibirlo sería el cara de caballo y no Mikasa; puesto que aunque nunca se pelearon le resultaría algo incomodo.

El tiempo transcurría demasiado lento, Chrysta e Ymir iban sentadas juntas, Eren iba a parte sentado al lado de la ventana, se entretenía viendo las nubes. Un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos, era su celular anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

" _Hey bastardo, surgió un problema por lo que no podré ir por ti al aeropuerto, Mikasa irá a recogerte"._

\- Maldito cara de caballo estúpido - grito fuerte el castaño alertando a los demás pasajeros - lo siento - se volvió a sentar y cubrió su rostro con una revista que anteriormente había intentado leer.

Bien, era un hecho, estaba muriendo de los nervios, ahora lo único que le faltaba era encontrarse con Levi, eso sería la cereza que adornara el pastel; porque a pesar de todo aun no estaba preparado ni mental, como emocionalmente para eso. Inmediatamente se levanto y fue al baño para arreglarse un poco el cabello puesto que ya estaban por llegar al aeropuerto.

Eren y Chrysta bajaron juntos tomados de la mano, fingiendo ser una pareja feliz; seguidos de Ymir que a pesar de ser muy celosa, no le importaba ese hecho ya que los tres eran muy amigos desde la universidad y confiaba ciegamente en su amante.

Al bajar no pudieron localizar a Mikasa, había mucha gente por todos lados pero no se podía apreciar a la chica de cabello azabache, tal vez también había sufrido algún imprevisto como Jean, tal vez Levi le había prohibido ir por él para castigarlo de lo que le había hecho en el pasado y quería que se perdiera, que vagara solitario por las grandes y desconocidas calles de Paris, que lo asaltaran y finalmente lo asesinaran en un oscuro callejón, descuartizaran su cuerpo para vender sus órganos... bueno, tal vez tiene que dejar de ser un poco paranoico.

A pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios por fuera seguía con su porte galante, solo Chrysta podía notar su nerviosismo a través del agarre de manos que mantenían.

\- Papi! - se escucho la voz emocionada de un pequeño niño llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes ya que era muy lindo, el corazón de Eren comenzó a latir fuertemente al escuchar esa pequeña vocecita - papiiii! - seguía gritando el niño mientras corría entre el aeropuerto moviendo sus manitas por todos lados.

Parecía una escena de película, donde el niño pequeño va a recibir felizmente a su padre que tanto ama con los brazos extendidos. Mientras más se acercaba era más fácil distinguirlo.

Era un niño demasiado lindo de unos 5 años, cabello castaño y ojos bicolores, uno azul, el otro turquesa, el mismo turquesa que los ojos de Eren y el mismo azul que el de Levi, vestía un traje de perrito con orejitas. Se miraba adorable.

Eren se quedó pasmado, sin saber qué hacer, ese niño era idéntico a él y corría hacía él, sin pensarlo mucho, más que nada por instinto se soltó el agarre con Chrysta, se hinco esperando a que el pequeño llegara a él, extendió sus brazos, finalmente el niño llego abrazándolo y dándole un beso en el cachete mientras Eren correspondía el abrazo.

\- Eren, tu habías dicho que tu no podías ya sabes - exclamo la rubia, puesto que se asombro con el impresionante parecido que tenían ambos castaños.

\- ... - Eren no sabía que decir, tenía sentimientos encontrados. El pequeño de pronto miro al lado de Eren y se encontró con la mirada de pocos amigos de Ymir y comenzó a llorar.

\- Shoza, mi shosha - comenzó a gritar de la nada espantando a Eren, quien no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo - mishosha - gritaba.

\- Ereri, te he dicho que no corras - hizo aparición Mikasa Ackerman que había presenciado todo, más no lo había podido evitar ya que el niño era muy rápido y como era pequeño esquivaba fácilmente a las demás personas, y más atrás la seguía Hanji que se moría de la risa.

\- Mikasa - se levanto Eren agarrando el niño en brazos - ¿Acaso tu y yo? No recuerdo que alguna vez - se sonrojo, al igual que Mikasa, Chrysta e Ymir no entendían nada y Hanji comenzaba a reír cada vez más fuerte.

\- No seas tonto Eren - el niño miro nuevamente a Ymir que estaba muy cerca del castaño y comenzó a llorar - Ereri bebé ¿por qué lloras? - se lo quito inmediatamente de los brazos a Eren y le lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas a la pecosa.

\- Esha, me da musho miedo shosha - aprovecho para esconderse en el pecho de la pelinegra.

\- Te lo mereces por salir corriendo de esa forma y decirme Michoza, eres igual que el estúpido de tu padre - le reprendió, pero el niño la volteo a ver con los ojos llorosos de perrito hambriento bajo la lluvia, cosa que ella no resistía y entonces lo beso tiernamente en la mejilla, con lo que el niño sonrió nuevamente.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí Mikasa? - pregunto intrigado el castaño.

\- ¿Ese es tu hijo? - pregunto confundida la rubia, Eren por su parte no sabía que contestar.

\- Lo siento señorita - se escucho una masculina voz detrás de ellos - pero él no puede ser su padre puesto que es mi hijo - el niño volteo a ver al hombre que acababa de llegar y se dibujo una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, hasta podrían jurar que podía mover la cola que venía con su traje.

\- Papi - exclamo emocionado soltándose del agarre de Mikasa y corriendo hacía Levi, el cual se quedo parado viendo al niño con una expresión un poco severa, sin tenderle las manos al pequeño. Eren solo miraba la escena, no sabía qué hacer, tenía muchas preguntas, pero simplemente no podía decir ni una palabra; se había quedado mudo viendo a ese hombre que estaba en sus sueños todos los días. No había cambiado en nada, su misma expresión, su piel tan blanca y suave como la porcelana, su lindo rostro, su bien formado cuerpo. En definitiva seguía siendo una belleza - papi - chillo el niño con ojos llorosos al ver que su papa no lo abrazaba.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - se cruzo de brazos, dándole a entender al pequeño que no lo cargaría.

\- Gafas locash me dijo que lo hishiera - señalo a Hanji - y me daría muchos dulshes y me compraría muchos juguetes - volvió a extender sus brazitos.

\- Eso que hiciste es algo malo - se agacho para estar a la altura de su bebé y limpiarle las lagrimas - discúlpate con el señor Jeager - le pidió cariñosamente a su hijo, algo en el corazón de Eren se contrajo al escuchar cómo se refería Levi hacia su persona - luego hablare contigo - le dio una mirada asesina a Hanji, la cual dejo de reír de golpe.

\- Perdón sheñor Jeager - dijo tiernamente el niño.

\- No te preocupes pequeño - se agacho con la intención de acariciar el rostro del pequeño, pero Levi cargo rápidamente al niño impidiendo que el castaño lo tocara.

\- Bien, pues me tengo que ir - con la mano que tenía desocupada agarro una maleta - Hanji ¿nos vamos? - más que pregunta parecía una orden.

\- Si, perdón Eren sé que no debí haberle dicho que hiciera eso al niño - puso cara sería, mientras que Levi seguía alejándose lentamente de ahí - pero no pude aguantarlo - comenzó a reír nuevamente.

\- HANJI! Trae tu trasero aquí inmediatamente que no sé dónde demonios pusiste el auto - grito a lo lejos Levi.

\- Ya voy! - se encogió de hombros y fue tras el azabache.

Eren no sabía qué hacer, tenía ganas de ir tras de Levi y besarle, quería preguntarle acerca de ese niño que se parecía tanto a él ¿Quién era la madre del pequeño? ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a él? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando aquí? Sin ser consciente de ello de sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, sintió que su corazón se apretujaba y un nudo se le formo en la garganta; finalmente de sus ojos escurrieron algunas lágrimas.

\- Eren te encuentras bien - Mikasa se agacho a donde estaba Eren y con un pañuelo le limpio el rostro, Chrysta e Ymir de igual forma se agacharon preocupadas para ver como se encontraba su amigo.

\- Yo no sé qué me pasa - realmente no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Lo prometido es deuda y traigo la actualización hoy y la hice un poco más larga...

Y yo que hice el capitulo anterior cortito para empezar en donde el niño hace su aparición pero al final le termine agregando mucho más u.u

¿Qué tal me quedo? ¿Se lo esperaban? Hanji mala u.u

No es que no se me ocurriera un nombre mejor para el hijo de Levi, es solo que Ereri se me hace que es muy lindo como suena, además me servirá para algo que pensé que dirá Levi posteriormente xD

Como no encontré una foto de eren shota con heterocromía que me convenciera pues la medio edite, sé que no quedo muy bien pero el intento hice xD

Con respecto a la segunda imagen no encontré - mentira ya no quise buscar más - una donde Levi cargara a Eren vestido de perrito, así que puse esa para que se imaginen un poco como estaba la situación :v

Tengo una pregunta para lindopanquesito ¿fue gracioso o lloraste? .

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? u.u


	7. Historia de un amor

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** ninguna creo.

Dedicado a Carol Saldana que me pidió actualización en fb justo cuando estaba por ponerme a escribir el capitulo - no sé si tenga cuenta de fanfiction o wattpad, así que se lo agradezco por aquí - a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo aun recuerda mi historia *llora de emoción*

 **Notas al final.**

* * *

\- Demonios, ¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme precisamente con él? - renegaba el pelinegro mientras ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad del asiento a su hijo - maldita sea - su corazón seguía acelerado, nunca creyó que después de tantas cosas que habían pasado el aun se comportaba como un idiota; tantos recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

\- Vamos, tranquilízate un poco Levi - hablo Hanji un poco preocupada - no te dejaré que manejes en ese estado - decía mientras le quitaba las llaves del carro de la mano.

\- Tsk, como quieras - se dirigió al asiento del copiloto y se dejo caer ahí, estaba cansado por el viaje que acababa de hacer y exaltado por el reciente encuentro con Eren.

Hanji supuso que su amigo no estaba para nada bien, ya que nunca la dejaba manejar a ella porque era un poco impulsiva. Levi por su parte fijo su mirada en el paisaje nocturno que le regalaba la hermosa ciudad de Paris, camino a su destino.

 _POV Levi._

\- Levi - pronuncio mi nombre una linda chica, a la cual acababa de conocer - este y-yo... quería hablar contigo - me mantuve estático en mi lugar analizando un poco la situación; cuando voltee a mi alrededor me di cuenta de que esto parecía la típica escena sacada de un manga shojo donde una tierna chica te cita a la parte trasera de la escuela para declararte su amor - me gustas mucho y quería saber si podríamos salir juntos - termino lo que tenía que decir, un ligero rubor acompañaba sus palabras las cuales eran dudosas. Me detuve un poco a contemplarla, era delgada, un poco más baja que yo (la verdad no soy muy alto...tsk), su piel era blanca, su cabello castaño, ojos claros, muy buenas facciones, cualquier chico aceptaría de inmediato; pero no, yo no, ya que mi corazón tenía dueño.

\- De verdad me alagas - no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, o que decir, esta era una situación un poco embarazosa - pero yo ya tengo alguien especial con quien estoy saliendo - le regale una sonrisa, algo inusual en mí, pero se me escapo al recordar a mi "novio" al que amaba tanto y con el que iba a cumplir dos años saliendo; era un romance secreto, pero de todas formas le pertenecía a él.

\- Vaya - la chica bajo su cabeza para ocultar lo avergonzada que se encontraba - que inesperado - ella era la chica más linda del departamento de Leyes, y acababa de ser rechazada por mí, un simple loco enamorado.

\- No te preocupes, eres muy hermosa - volví a sonreír, solo para tratar de consolarla un poco - estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que te haga muy feliz - ella levanto su rostro y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa, la cual opaco sus ojos llorosos.

\- Gracias - puso sus manos en su espalda - me llamo Petra, si alguna vez necesitas algo llámame - dijo entusiasmada mientras me daba una pequeña tarjeta con su nombre y teléfono - tal vez podamos ser amigos.

\- Claro - guarde la tarjeta en mi mochila - pero ahora tengo que irme, ya es algo tarde - me despedí agitando la mano, ella respondió el saludo y ambos nos fuimos a clases.

Fui al salón de arte y comencé a realizar lo que sería mi trabajo final, mi maestro siempre decía que mi técnica era magnifica, pero que mis pinturas carecían un poco de pasión. Al final de este semestre tenía que hacer una pintura, el tema era libre. Debíamos dibujar lo que quisiéramos, mi maestro me dijo que pusiera mi pasión en ello, si quería pasar su clase tenía que demostrárselo; por lo que decidí pintar la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, a Eren.

Era un viernes normal, ya se había hecho de noche mientras yo me perdía en mi mundo, el cual era la pintura. Mire la hora y me percate que era bastante tarde, revise el celular y note que tenía un mensaje

" _Te veo en la fiesta"_

 _Eren._

La fiesta, cierto, por un momento me había olvidado esa fiesta. Eren me había dicho que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntos, pero tenía una fiesta a la cual no podía faltar ya que era de su mejor amigo - un chico demasiado irritante y con cara de equino - por lo que me dijo que fuera a la fiesta y de ahí nos iríamos a su departamento. Salí rápido del salón y me dirigí a mi departamento, para arreglarme e ir por Eren.

Me sentía un poco mareado y con nauseas, pero aun así tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi novio. Llegue a esa enorme casa, la música estaba a todo volumen, los chicos tomando como locos, ya era algo tarde por lo que la mayoría de los presentes se encontraban ambientados. Entre a la casa, casi no reconocía ninguno de los rostros ahí presentes. Camine un poco y a lo lejos pude ver a Petra con una chica de lentes y cabello rubio, cuando me vieron comenzaron a platicar, me imagino comenzaron a hablar de lo que había pasado en la mañana; seguí mi camino y me encontré con mi hermana Mikasa, la cual al verme sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa - se ha de haber imaginado el motivo de que yo estuviera ahí-, pero luego me saludo y siguió su camino acompañada de Sasha, una de sus amigas. Seguí buscando a Eren, pero no lo encontraba, en mi camino me encontré con una de mis pesadillas encarnadas, así es, me refiero a la maldita cuatro ojos de mierda, no sé cómo le hacía pero siempre encontraba la forma de molestarme por una u otra cosa. Fingí no haberla visto y pase de largo.

\- Levi - escuche a lo lejos una pequeña voz - Levi - voltee a ver y era Armin, uno de los mejores amigos de mi novio, uno de los pocos que estaban al tanto de mi relación con Eren.

\- Hola Armin - lo salude mientras me acercaba a él.

\- ¿estás buscando a Eren? - pregunto con su tierna y un poco femenina voz.

\- Si - afirme - ¿lo has visto?

\- Si, se encuentra con Jean cerca de la piscina - con su mano me señalo el camino, le agradecí y seguí con mi búsqueda.

Me abrí paso como pude entre toda esa gente y por fin pude observar a Eren, Jean se percato de mi presencia y me miro fijamente a los ojos como tratando de provocarme, se acerco a mi novio y le susurro algo al oído, justo después de esa acción Jean camino para dentro de la casa, me dijo con su mirada que los siguiera. Era difícil caminar entre tanta gente, por lo que por poco los pierdo de vista, al final entraron a una habitación y dejaron la puerta entreabierta. En cuanto llegue pude escuchar claramente que discutían de algo, por lo que me quede parado en la puerta. Eren estaba de espaldas por lo que no me vio.

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a tomar enserio a ese homosexual? - escuche claramente como le decía mi novio a su amigo.

\- Pues déjame decirte que se les ve muy juntos todo el tiempo, incluso la gente ha comenzado a hablar - contesto de manera apática.

\- Para nada, el solo es un poco de entretenimiento - paso la mano por su lindo cabello castaño despeinándolo un poco - es el último recurso cuando no consigo nada más, ese tipo es solo un agujero disponible.

\- De todas formas eso es asqueroso, Eren, piensa antes de actuar - dijo mientras le pegaba una calada a su cigarro y me miraba fijamente de vez en cuando.

\- No seas estúpido jajaja - Eren comenzó a reír a carcajadas - es obvio que él y yo nunca seremos nada más que un simple polvo, después de todo yo quiero tener hijos y es obvio que con el no podre - al escuchar eso sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y un nudo en la garganta, era cierto, nosotros nunca iríamos más lejos que un simple polvo, nunca seríamos nada más que eso. Eren quería tener hijos, cosa que yo no podía hacer.

\- Eso no te quita lo idiota y asqueroso - hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no parecía que le disgustase tanto lo nuestro, porque en cuanto Eren dijo eso me dio una mirada dolida, algo parecido a lastima.

Sin decir nada me aleje de esa habitación, mis mareos y nauseas aumentaron, todo me daba vueltas. Camine nuevamente por esa enorme mansión intentando salir lo más rápido posible. Escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no hice caso.

\- Demonios, solo quiero desaparecer. Si, desaparecer seria genial - dije mientras miraba el hermoso cielo estrellado que había esa noche, de repente vi una fuerte luz que me cegó, sentí como alguien me jalaba, seguido de un fuerte golpe y caí inconsciente.

 _EDN POV Levi._

Armin vio salir rápidamente a Levi de la casa y tras percatarse de que este estaba llorando se imagino que tal vez el estúpido de su amigo le había hecho algo a ese pobre chico. Por lo que decidió cerciorarse de que se encontrara bien, realmente nunca lo había tratado más que simples saludos, pero en cierta forma sentía pena por él, ya que sabía como sufría por Eren y todas las estupideces que el castaño le hacía. No entendía como seguían juntos, no entendía como era que Levi amara tanto a Eren como para perdonarle tantas cosas, sobre todo infidelidades y los malos tratos.

\- Levi - grito el chico rubio mientras corría para ayudar al pelinegro, vio como un carro se dirigía hacia él a toda velocidad, apenas alcanzo a jalarlo de la camisa para que no lo atropellaran, pero de tan fuerte que había jalado a Levi, este cayó al suelo y se golpeo la cabeza - ¿estás bien? - preguntaba asustado, pero Levi no le respondía porque se había desmayado. No sabía qué hacer, pero gracias a todos los dioses en el cielo de la nada había aparecido su novio junto a Hanji - Erwin, ayúdame - pidió lloroso el pequeño rubio mientras sostenía la cabeza Levi con sus manos.

\- Armin ¿Qué le paso a Levi? - corrió rápidamente Erwin para ayudar a su amigo.

\- No sé, un auto casi lo atropella, lo jale pero creo que se golpeo la cabeza - contesto asustado. Sin decir más Erwin cargo a Levi en brazos y lo llevo a su coche, el cual se encontraba cerca.

Hanji los siguió hasta el auto mientras llamaba por teléfono a Mikasa para informarle lo que había sucedido, mientras los cuatro se dirigían al hospital.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Oigan chicos - entro Reinner a la habitación donde se encontraban Eren y Jean - ¿Qué le hicieron al mocoso de artes?

\- ¿Cuál mocoso? - contesto Jean con desinterés, como si no se hubiera enterado de nada.

\- Ya saben, el _"amigo"_ de Eren - dijo las palabras llenas de sarcasmo y veneno - iba llorando cuando me lo encontré mientras venía para acá.

\- Yo que sé - continuo Jean - tal vez escucho nuestra platica - sonrió con malicia - ¿no iras tras él? - volteo a ver a Eren.

\- A mi me importa muy poco lo que le pase a ese tipo - tomo un trago a su cerveza - la fiesta sigue.

\- Eres un idiota Eren! - grito Mikasa mientras le daba una bofetada, había ido ahí para avisarle que Levi había tenido un accidente - No sé qué es lo que te ve Levi - sin decir más se fue a ver a su hermano.

Reinner comenzó a hacerle burla a Eren, por su parte Eren se perdió por ahí, consiguió una chica y se la llevo a su departamento, puesto que si Levi escucho todo lo que había dicho era seguro que esa noche no se verían. Ya luego buscaría la forma de contentarlo.

(っ◕‿◕)っ

\- Familiares del señor Ackerman - pregunto el doctor mientras salía del cuarto donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

\- Soy su hermana - se apresuro a decir Mikasa - ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermano? - pregunto temerosa, ya que para ella Levi siempre sería su pequeño hermanito.

\- Soy el doctor a cargo, mi nombre es Erd Gin, El paciente se encuentra bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe en la cabeza - explicaba el doctor mientras leía los apuntes que llevaba en sus manos - al parecer tiene un poco de anemia, puede que se deba a que no come adecuadamente o que no duerme como se debe - seguía revisando los papeles en su mano - le haremos unos análisis, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí en el hospital, solo es por precaución - decía de forma calmada - mañana mismo será dado de alta - cerro la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

 _POV Levi._

En cuanto abrí los ojos la radiante luz del sol me cegó, aun me sentía un poco mareado, la cabeza me punzaba, estaba algo confundido ¿Dónde demonios me encontraba? Esta no era mi habitación, ni la de Eren. Todo era blanco, las paredes, las sabanas, las cortinas, todo estaba impecable; por un momento creí que había muerto, pero en eso entro mi hermana por la puerta seguida de un doctor rubio y alto.

\- Buenos días señor Ackerman, me llamo Erd Gin y a partir de hoy llevaré su caso - se presento el rubio.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? - me encontraba algo impaciente, puesto que no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando.

\- Al parecer casi te atropella un auto ayer, Armin te salvo, pero te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso te trajimos al hospital - contesto rápidamente mi hermana - y ahora ya nos vamos así que vístete - como siempre ordenándome que hacer.

\- Nos vemos - se despidió amablemente el doctor y salió de la habitación.

Me cambie de ropa, alcance a Mikasa en la recepción del hospital y nos fuimos hacia su auto.

\- ¿Qué paso ayer? - pregunto en cuanto me puse el cinturón de seguridad - Armin me dijo que estabas llorando y por eso no te fijaste que venía un auto y casi te atropella - encendió el auto - ¿es que estás loco? - comenzó a gritar - no quiero verte sufrir - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- Lo siento Mikasa - le revolví el cabello, ella levanto la vista hacia mi - todo estará bien a partir de ahora ¿sí? - le sonreí como pude, porque por dentro me estaba derrumbando al recordar lo que había dicho Eren, pero gracias a eso tome la decisión de alejarme de él. Sin decir más ella me llevo a mi departamento.

Pase una semana sin saber nada de Eren a pesar de que íbamos a la misma escuela, eso era lo bueno de pertenecer a otro departamento. Hasta que acompañe a Hanji a una cafetería fuera de la escuela, ahí lo vi rodeado de todos sus amigos y amigas, el solo verlo tan feliz me provoco nauseas; así que me dirigí al baño para echarme un poco de agua en la cara. Me lave la cara y al ver el espejo pude observar unas enormes ojeras. Me eche un poco más de agua, se sentía tan bien, tan refrescante. De repente sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, puso su cabeza en mi cuello y aspiro mi aroma. Levante la vista al frente y reflejado en el espejo se encontraba Eren, mi corazón se acelero un poco, se sentía tan cálido.

\- ¿Puedes sentirlo? - susurro a mi oído, yo no conteste, me encontraba confundido y el pudo observar mi reacción por el espejo, por lo que decidió continuar - como haces latir mi corazón, esta latiendo fuertemente por ti.

\- No seas mentiroso - conteste mientras intentaba tranquilizarme a mí mismo.

\- Te extraño Levi - me aprisiono con fuerza contra el lavamanos, mientras comenzó a besar mi cuello, él sabía perfectamente que ese es uno de mis puntos débiles.

\- Creí era solo tu último recurso - solté cada palabra llena del más mortal veneno.

\- Así que estabas escuchando? - susurro a mi oído mientras con sus manos acariciaba mis pezones y restregaba su entrepierna contra mi trasero, sentía que me quemaba con su toque; tenía que parar esto, si no me arrastraría a él nuevamente.

\- Déjame ir - suplique bajito, casi en un susurro, una parte de mi quería salir corriendo de ahí, mientras que la otra parte quería creer que todo saldría bien si me quedaba a su lado.

\- Te amo Levi - fue todo lo que necesito para derrumbar la barrera que intentaba construir para alejarlo de mi - te necesito - al decir esto giro mi rostro tiernamente hacía él para darme un dulce beso en los labios, beso que correspondí dejándome arrastrar a la pasión, entre besos y caricias. Cuando reaccione Eren ya me estaba embistiendo fuertemente en una de las cabinas de los baños mientras me besaba apasionadamente para que no soltara algún sonido raro y nos descubrieran.

Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo, si algo teníamos era que nos acoplábamos perfectamente el uno con el otro. Acomodamos nuestras ropas y antes de salir me abrazo fuertemente a él.

\- Te extrañe bebé - me susurro tiernamente al oído, porque no podía ser así todo el tiempo? - ohhhh, vamos Levi, no te pongas así - decía mientras me abrazaba cariñosamente, aunque yo seguía sin decir ni una palabra - sabes que tu eres el único para mí, me encantas - nuevamente beso mi cuello, haciendo que me estremeciera con su contacto - perdóname bebé, te amo solo a ti - y me comenzó a llenar de besos y caricias nuevamente - es más, se acerca nuestro aniversario, que te parece si vienes el viernes después de clases a mi departamento y vemos películas todo sábado los dos juntos? - yo solo asentí un poco emocionado, pero no lo admitiría, además ya habíamos tardado mucho en el baño, nuestros amigos sospecharían o se preocuparían.

Eren salió primero del baño, yo espere dos minutos para salir. En cuanto salí lo vi platicando nuevamente con sus amigos como si nada, una chica rubia de lentes se le pegaba mucho, era la misma que vi en la fiesta junto con Petra. Al otro lado de Eren se encontraba Jean, quien me dio una mirada de desaprobación, realmente no lo comprendo. Fui con Hanji y le dije que quería irme a casa, ella acepto y nos fuimos de ahí. Cuando llegué al departamento vi que tenía un mensaje en el celular.

" _Te amo, te extrañe mucho"_

 _Eren._

Esos pequeños detalles hacían que latiera con más fuerza mi corazón, por primera vez en toda la semana dormiría feliz. Pasaron los días y ambos nos encontrábamos muy ocupados con nuestros deberes de la universidad puesto que era fin de semestre, nos manteníamos en contacto solo por mensajes porque Eren se encontraba aun más ocupado que yo por su carrera. Yo estaba por terminar mi trabajo final de la clase de pintura, Eren se veía realmente hermoso, me estaba quedando perfecto el cuadro. En eso mi celular comenzó a sonar trayéndome a la realidad.

\- Bueno - me apresure a contestar.

\- ¿Señor Ackerman? - se escucho del otro lado.

\- El habla, con quien tengo el gusto? - intente sonar lo más amablemente posible.

\- Soy el doctor Erd, llamaba para informarle que el resultado de sus análisis están listos - se escuchaban muchas voces de fondo - es necesario que venga mañana en la tarde - confirme la cita y la llamada finalizo.

Seguí con mi trabajo, solo faltaba unos cuantos retoques y estaría listo, el día siguiente era la fecha para presentar los trabajos finales de esa materia así que no contaba con mucho tiempo. Cuando por fin termine con el retrato me dispuse a irme a mi departamento a descansar. Iba caminando por el campus y casi al salir me detuve al escuchar que hablaban de mi novio.

 _\- Escuchaste que Eren Jeager anda con Rico Brzenska?- dijo una chica en el pasillo._

 _\- Si, vaya zorra que es – contesto fastidiada otra - como se atreve a atrapar a semejante chico tan guapo._

 _\- Te comprendo, pero estos días se les ha visto muy juntos, realmente la odio._

Al escuchar esa pequeña platica mi corazón se estrujo, quise pensar que todo eso era mentira, si eso debía ser una total mentira puesto que Eren se había acordado de nuestro aniversario, incluso me había invitado a quedarme con él en su departamento, pero lo más importante yo era el único para él. Eso era lo que me repetía cada que escuchaba los rumores de que mi novio andaba saliendo con alguien más.

Al día siguiente presente mi pintura, la cual fue alabada por el profesor más estricto de la facultad. Esa era la última materia que me quedaba para desocuparme de la escuela. Estaba feliz, ya no tendría tanto estrés y ahora podría pasar más tiempo con Eren. Recordé que tenía que ir al hospital para ver qué es lo que tenía que decirme el doctor. Llegue y me dispuse a esperar mi turno, hasta que la asistente del médico me aviso que podía pasar.

\- Buenas tardes señor Ackerman, tome asiento ¿Cómo se ha sentido últimamente? - pregunto con una sonrisa, aunque en su rostro se reflejaba un poco de preocupación.

\- Un poco mejor, aunque aún sigo teniendo mareos y un poco de nauseas - mantuve mi expresión neutral - pero al fin he terminado las clases, por lo que creo mejorare en las vacaciones.

\- De eso le quería hablar - su expresión se torno demasiado seria - como le dije ya tengo el resultado de sus análisis - abrió un folder que tenía en su escritorio - y quiero decirle que usted está embarazado.

\- Ohhhh, vaya, entonces solo estoy... EHHHHHHHH! - me sobresalte y grite mientras me ponía de pie y golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos - ¿Qué quiere decir con que estoy embarazado? ¿Es eso posible?

\- La verdad no sé qué es lo que haya pasado, pero efectivamente señor Ackerman, usted está esperando un hijo.

\- Tiene que estar bromeando eso es simplemente imposible.

\- No es ninguna broma, es simplemente la verdad - cerro la carpeta con documentos que tenía - es el motivo de que tardaran tanto tiempo en estar los análisis, puesto que este es un tema delicado, los tuve que hacer yo personalmente para no involucrar a nadie - tecleo algo en la computadora - he escuchado que han existido este tipo de casos, muy pocos pero cuando salen a la luz los involucrados simplemente desaparecen.

\- Discúlpeme doctor, pero esto es una locura - seguía sin podérmelo creer, o más bien no quería hacerlo.

\- Bien, si no me crees tendré que mostrártelo - se puso de pie - sígueme - hizo que me sentara en una camilla que estaba en su consultorio - recuéstate, quítate la camisa y mira el monitor.

\- Tsk, como sea - estaba confundido, pero y si lo que él decía era verdad, tal vez podría estar al lado de Eren toda la vida, la posibilidad de tener una familia con Eren era demasiado emocionante. Me unto un ungüento en el abdomen y luego posiciono un aparato en mi vientre, en la pantalla del aparato se podía ver un pequeño bulto dentro de mí.

\- Ese es su futuro hijo - me mostro diferentes ángulos y me explico vagamente lo de un embarazo, puesto que él nunca había atendido algo así antes - lo lamento mucho señor Ackerman, pero mi experiencia en embarazos masculinos es nula - hizo una pausa, como pensando que decir - pero tengo unos amigos que podrían ayudarle, ellos han estado investigando acerca de ese tema, si usted lo desea puede contactarse con ellos - me dio una tarjeta - yo ya les hable de usted a ellos, solo quedaría que usted de el último paso.

\- ¿Pero no dijo que esto tenía que ser secreto? - estaba confundido por todo lo que estaba pasando.

\- Ellos son de mi entera confianza, además ya han llevado un parto masculino exitoso - tome la tarjeta por favor, en la tarjeta se leía "Gunther Schultz - Cirujano".

\- Bien, entonces sería todo? - intentaba mantener la calma.

\- Le recetaré algunas vitaminas, debe alimentarse bien y dormir las horas adecuadas, así como evitar cualquier clase de estrés. Por mi parte sería todo señor Ackerman, en caso de que necesite algo no dude en llamarme, al reverso de la tarjeta se encuentra mi numero personal - nos dimos un apretón de manos - sea muy cuidadoso por favor.

Tras pensarlo mucho me arme de valor y me comunique con el doctor Schultz, quien me atendió amablemente, me explico que su residencia era en Francia - mi tierra natal, que casualidad - se puso a mi servicio, también me dijo si quería más información hablara con su colega, el cual al enterarse de lo que pasaba había decidido venir directamente a hablar conmigo para convencerme de que los dejara que llevaran mi caso. Me paso el número de ese otro doctor, el doctor Church. Le llame y quedamos de vernos en una cafetería que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad.

Tenía media hora sentado en una mesa esperando a que llegara mi futuro doctor, media hora tomando un batido de fresa porque el doctor Erd me había prohibido consumir café. Era tiempo de frio y yo consumiendo algo helado, tsk.

\- Disculpe la tardanza señor Ackerman - apareció ante mí un chico castaño de ojos claros y amable sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe, de casualidad se perdió en el camino? - intente ser un poco cortés.

\- Así es, me perdí en el camino de la vida - contesto triunfante, cosa que me molesto y se reflejo en mi cara - no se enoje - se rasco la nuca como prueba de su nerviosismo - es bastante joven por lo que veo ¿Cuántos años tiene?

\- Tengo 22, por favor llámeme solamente Levi - dije de manera cortante - usted también se ve joven ¿realmente es doctor?

\- Jaja que gracioso eres Levi - vaya, si que este tipo agarra confianza rápido - en ese caso puedes llamarme Farlan y realmente tengo 26 años, pero eso no impide que sea bueno en lo que hago - sonrió de manera triunfante.

\- Como sea...

Platicamos buen rato, sin decir nombres me dijo que hace un año habían logrado realizar un parto masculino y aunque hubo complicaciones porque había sido el primero, al final todo salió bien. Dijo que aun no sabían que causaba esta condición pero que había reportes de varios casos así, pero que ellos desaparecían misteriosamente, tal vez era por parte del gobierno o algún otro grupo, no sabían exactamente qué es lo que pasaba, pero por lo pronto teníamos que mantenerlo en secreto. También me explico que él había venido directamente desde Francia para supervisar mi embarazo, pero que faltando un mes para que diera a luz tendríamos que ir a su clínica en Francia, y si no contaba con los medios necesarios el mismo se encargaría de eso.

La verdad nunca he sido muy bueno para socializar, mis amigos se reducían a Erwin y Hanji, Mikasa era mi hermana así que no contaba; pero algo en Farlan me dio mucha confianza y entablamos lo que sería una buena amistad. Me pregunto acerca del padre de mi futuro hijo, a lo que le conteste que el viernes lo vería y le daría la noticia, me dijo que pasara lo que pasara contará con él, que me apoyaría.

Por fin había llegado el día deseado, por fin vería nuevamente a Eren, después de tanto tiempo. Teníamos tanto de que hablar, sé que todo esto era muy extraño, así que tendríamos que hablar todo con calma. Termine de hacer una pintura en el taller de arte, por alguna razón el pintar me relajaba de sobremanera. Mire la hora y me di cuenta de que ya era muy tarde, salí corriendo a la pastelería favorita de Eren y compre un pastel de chocolate para celebrar nuestros dos años de novios, le daría una gran sorpresa.

Cuando llegue a su departamento coloque la llave en la cerradura - el mismo me la había dado - justo cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una escena que nunca olvidaría. Mi novio se encontraba recostado en el sillón con los pantalones abajo mientras una chica rubia de lentes le practicaba un oral, cuando me vieron entrar se separaron y acomodaron sus ropas. Por un momento quise llorar como nunca, sentía como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos al ver eso, pero no, no lloraría frente a Eren ni frente a nadie. Así que inmediatamente cambie mi expresión de sorpresa a una desinteresada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto por fin Eren, con cara de molestia, mientras se acercaba lentamente a una distancia prudente mi - esto no es lo que piensas - me susurro el muy maldito.

\- Mikasa…- guarde silencio, pensando que excusa inventar.

\- ¿Mikasa? ¿Qué pasa con Mikasa? - me pregunto confundido el bastardo.

\- Ella está ocupada en el laboratorio y me pidió te trajera esto - extendí los brazos entregándole la caja donde iba el pastel que acababa de comprar y agache la cara - lamento haberlos interrumpido.

\- Vaya, pero que chico tan lindo - se acerco la chica - a mi no me importaría si te quieres unir a nosotros - sonrió con picardía.

\- Lo siento, pero por el momento estoy muy ocupado - conteste lo más calmado posible.

\- Pero si tu eres Levi Ackerman cierto? – pregunto emocionada.

\- Si, ese soy yo - tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

\- Me encantaría ser modelo de alguna de tus hermosas pinturas, ya que eres genial - me agarro de las manos, cosa que me provoco un asco infinito.

\- Para mí sería un placer - me solté del agarre e intente disimular lo más que pude - aunque no creo ser capaz de plasmar toda tu belleza - sonreí para disfrazar mi enojo.

\- Tsk – sonó un fuerte golpe contra la pared - ya córtenla - hablo al fin ese bastardo.

\- Lo siento, si me permiten me tengo que ir - me dirigí hacia la puerta - prometo que esto no volverá a pasar - dije antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Claro que no volverá a pasar porque este era el fin. Me fui a mi departamento y llame a Mikasa, necesitaba hablar con ella, ya había tomado una decisión. Cuando llego mi hermana a mi departamento yo ya me encontraba haciendo mis maletas, no llevaría mucho, tampoco es que tuviera mucho. Un poco de ropa y unos cuantos cuadros de pinturas que había hecho era lo único que tenía.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Levi? - pregunto confundida mientras miraba como lloraba.

\- Mikasa, él, él es un maldito - por fin me derrumbe ante ella, caí de rodillas en el piso y ella se acerco corriendo a mí para abrazarme y acurrucarme en su pecho, como cuando éramos pequeños, como cuando nuestros padres murieron, o las innumerables veces que Kenny me había golpeado solo porque no hacía lo que él quería, ella siempre me reconfortaba en estas situaciones. Ella quien había asumido la obligación de cargar con el negocio familiar para que yo pudiera seguir mi sueño de ser un pintor. Mikasa siempre me cuidaría, siempre podría contar con su apoyo incondicional para todo, ella nunca me traicionaría.

\- Ya te encuentras mejor? - dijo mientras limpiaba tiernamente las lagrimas de mis ojos - yo solo asentí con la cabeza - ¿me puedes contar que es lo que paso?

\- Él, hoy es nuestro aniversario - en este momento ya era sábado de madrugada - me invito a su casa para que lo celebráramos juntos - apreté mis manos al recordar esa escena - pero cuando llegue a su casa estaba teniendo sexo con una chica, con una chica Mikasa - comencé a llorar de nuevo - yo nunca podre competir con una chica.

\- No seas tonto Levi, tu eres hermoso - me acaricio el cabello mientras me daba tiernos masajes en la cabeza - sé que encontraras a alguien que valga la pena, alguien que te merezca de verdad, alguien que te haga feliz.

\- Mikasa... - hice una pausa, no sabía cómo decirle lo que estaba pasando, ella solo me miro con ternura esperando a que continuara - me iré a Francia, aceptare la oferta que me hace esa escuela de Arte.

\- ¿Estás seguro Levi? Esa es una decisión muy importante.

\- Tu mejor que nadie sabe cuál es la razón por la que no había aceptado esa propuesta - me separe de ella y limpie un poco mi rostro, seguro sería un total asco en este momento - y ahora esa razón ya no existe - volví a llorar como el estúpido que era, ella me volvió a abrazar hasta que me quede dormido en sus brazos.

Al día siguiente desperté gracias a un delicioso aroma que provenía de mi cocina. Me levante y encontré a Mikasa haciéndome mi desayuno favorito.

\- Ven, come algo - sonrió, como solo lo hacía para mi desde que éramos niños.

\- Se ve delicioso - realmente se miraba delicioso, como extrañaba eso.

\- ¿Y cuando te irás Levi?

\- Mañana - le di una mordida a una tostada con mermelada.

\- ¿Qué? Eso es muy pronto - dijo exaltada.

\- Ya lo pensé muy bien y como ya termine con todas mis materias de este semestre creo que no habrá problema si me voy mañana - le di otra mordida a mi tostada, estaba deliciosa o tal vez tenía mucha hambre - solo necesitaré que me envíes mis papeles.

\- Yo te acompañare entonces, no puedo dejar que te vayas solo - me sirvió una taza de té caliente.

\- No iré solo, Hanji y un amigo me acompañaran - sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco - además tu aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer en la escuela.

Pasamos todo el día juntos viendo películas como lo hacíamos en los viejos tiempos, ella cocino las tres veces para mí. Al día siguiente me llevo al aeropuerto donde nos encontramos con Hanji y Farlan, los presente y ella amenazo con matarlos si algo malo me pasaba. Llego la hora de subir al avión, por lo que me despedí de ella, de esa ciudad llena de tantos recuerdos y sobre todo me despedí del amor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Bueno después de casi un mes sin actualizar les traigo un poco, la verdad sin contar el relleno que le metí salieron como 10 páginas de Word, hacia mucho que no pasaba eso xD capitulo largo para los que pedían los hiciera más largos xD

Si he tardado tanto en actualizar es porque la verdad no tengo mucha inspiración - verdad a medias - por otra parte han salido tantos animes, mangas, doujinshis y fics hermosos que no me queda mucho tiempo u.u

Este capítulo es un reencuentro de todo lo que Levi ha pasado, empezó donde se quedo el capitulo anterior, pero cuando se sube al auto, mientras observa el paisaje por la ventana comienza a recordar su pasado, digo esto por si no se entendió xD queda un capítulo más de lo que ha vivido Levi para llegar a como reaccionara Eren, porque para llegar a eso primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre lo que paso en ese transcurso en el que estuvieron separados :v la corte ahí porque ya son más de 6k de palabras y wow sería mucho más largo si le continuo u.u

Esta historia será cuando mucho de unos 10 capítulos, no la quiero extender demasiado.

Si alguien más aun sigue esta historia solo me queda agradecerles el que llegaran hasta aquí, cualquier duda que tengan - porque se me pasaron muchas cosas, ya que lo termine a las 4:20 am y no tengo beta u.u - no duden en preguntar :D


	8. Embarazo

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son obra de Hajime Isayama.

 **Advertencias:** relación chico x chico, si no te gusta el género no lo leas, mención de Fari.

 **Notas :** Tengo miedo jaja me la han pedido tanto y la verdad tengo miedo de decepcionarlos u.u a mí la verdad no me convence como quedó, nunca lo hace de hecho xD pues que decir, he aquí la continuación después de mucho tiempo, no hay excusa, así que aquí se las dejo. Más notas al final.

* * *

\- ¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¡Papi! - gritaba el pequeño emocionado - ¡Papi! - sin embargo Levi seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando esa pequeña y oscura parte de su vida. El niño aprovechó la distracción de su padre para jalarle fuertemente una mejilla.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - preguntó el pelinegro forzando una sonrisa para ocultar el dolor causado por esas pequeñas manitas y adorables. Hanji por su parte se reía a carcajadas.

\- ¡Ya llegamos a casa! - contestó emocionado el niño.

\- Vaya, que rápido - abrió la puerta del coche y procedió a bajar al pequeño que se encontraba en el asiento de en medio - Ya es tarde y tienes que dormir temprano - cargó al niño en brazos, el pequeño aprovecho la oportunidad y se acurrucó en el pecho de su amado padre. Levi caminó hacia el elevador seguido de Hanji quien llevaba una maleta.

Una vez dentro del elevador Levi presionó el botón del último piso, que era donde se encontraba su departamento. Era un enorme edificio y cada piso era un departamento independiente.

Levi y Hanji iban en silencio escuchando una historia fantasiosa que el pequeño Ereri había inventado de lo que había hecho en el día en casa de su tía Mikasa. Cómo había combatido contra gigantes, cuando encontró un duende al final del arcoíris en un día completamente soleado, el pequeño tenía demasiada imaginación, al parecer Levi tendría que dejar de leerle tantos libros de fantasía y magia, prohibirle ver demasiada televisión y sobre todo no dejar que Hanji se le acercara a su hijo, de todas las demás cosas ella era la peor de las influencias. Ambos reían de lo que decía el pequeño castaño.

\- Vaya Levi - habló Farlan en cuanto abrieron la puerta levantándose del sillón dónde estaba leyendo uno libro- me hubieras dicho que llegabas hoy y yo hubiera ido a recogerte - esbozó una sonrisa.

\- ¡Farlan! - Ereri se bajó de los brazos de Levi y corrió hacía el mencionado y lo abrazó feliz, Levi sonrió al ver la tierna escena.

\- Hola bebé, ¿Cómo está el consentido de la casa? - le dio un beso en la mejilla al niño mientras le daba unas cuantas vueltas en el aire.

\- Ya vino mi papi, toy feliz - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Y a mí no me extrañaste? - Farlan hizo un puchero.

\- Sí, eres mi tío favorito - el niño se aferró al cuello de Farlan.

\- ¿Y a mí? ¿A mí? - preguntó rápidamente Hanji.

\- Ya basta - Levi cortó el ambiente - es tarde y te tienes que dormir, mañana te llevaré a la escuela - sentenció el pelinegro.

\- Que aguafiestas eres Levi - reprochó Hanji, aunque sabía que era en vano, ese era el carácter del pelinegro y una vez que Levi tomaba una decisión no se echaba para atrás.

\- Lo siento - agarró al pequeño de la mano y se dirigió a su habitación - si quieres quedarte puedes usar la recamara de invitados - le dijo a Hanji antes de entrar al cuarto de su hijo.

Levi ayudó al pequeño Ereri a ponerse el pijama, luego lo llevó a que se lavará los dientes. Una vez que estuvieron perfectamente limpios lo cargó en brazos, para acostarlo en la cama del pequeño.

\- Papi quiero que me leas un cuento para dormir - pidió el niño.

\- Está bien - Levi cogió un libro de uno de los estantes y comenzó a leerle el cuento a su amado hijo hasta que este cayó rendido cerrando sus hermosos ojos bicolores.

Levi se quedó mirándolo pensativamente, lo amaba más que nada en este mundo. Con su mano acarició su frente quitándole unos mechones rebeldes que le cubrían su tierno rostro, se inclinó sobre el pequeño y le dio un dulce beso en la frente, murmuró un "te amo" y lo abrazó fuertemente recostándose a su lado. El niño seguía dormido, pero eso no impidió que sus manitas se aferraran a la camisa de Levi y se acurrucara en el cálido pecho de su padre.

El pelinegro se quedó observando a su amado hijo, el rostro del pequeño era idéntico al del idiota de Eren. Aún no lo podía superar, ¿Por qué demonios su hermana tenía que casarse con ese maldito equino? ¿Por qué Eren tenía que ser uno de los mejores amigos de ese maldito cara de caballo? No es que tuviera nada contra Jean, simplemente era el coraje del momento, por culpa de esa amistad se había encontrado nuevamente con Eren. En ese momento intentó actuar lo mas indiferentemente posible frente a él, pero por dentro todo tipo de emociones se habían revuelto, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos dolorosos, recuerdos que había tratado de olvidar, pero ahora volvían a él de una forma tan clara, tanto que dolían. Su hijo era idéntico a su padre, Dios, ¿Qué historia inventaría? ¿Cómo lo explicaría? También estaba la opción de no hacer nada, hacer como si nunca se hubiera encontrado nuevamente con Eren, fingir demencia...

Mientras observaba el rostro de su pequeño ángel, siguió recordando lo que pasó cuando llegó a Francia.

.

.

.

 _Flash back._

\- ¡Demonios Levi! - gritó enojado Kenny mientras tiraba bruscamente todo lo que tenía en su escritorio - ¿Quieres decir que además de ser un maldito homosexual de mierda, también eres un puto monstruo? - para cuando terminó la frase ya estaba parado frente a Levi.

\- Y-yo... este - Levi le acababa de decir a Kenny que se encontraba embarazado, no sabía exactamente que esperaba con eso, tal vez el apoyo que nunca antes había tenido por parte de su tío, quien además de ser su tutor, era quien había quedado a cargo del dinero que habían dejado sus padres al morir, así como de las empresas y las propiedades de los Ackerman.

\- ¿Tú qué? Marica - le dio una bofetada, rompiéndole el labio - eso es lo que eres, un maldito monstruo, puesto que no hay otra explicación para esta abominación, eres un maldito adefesio, nunca debiste haber nacido.

Kenny odiaba a Levi, más que nada porque Levi y su hermana Mikasa serían los dueños absolutos de todo lo que él tenía en ese momento. Además de que pensaba lo peor del pelinegro porque odiaba a los homosexuales. Levi siempre había sido del tipo tímido y un poco retraído, cualidades para nada bien vistas ante los ojos del gran Kenny Ackerman, para Kenny el pelinegro no valía absolutamente nada, ni siquiera había servido para los estudios.

Las palabras de Kenny retumbaban en la cabeza de Levi, y haciendo eco estaban las que Eren había dicho anteriormente, sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, recordar lo que había pasado con Eren hace apenas unos días, y ahora esto hacía que se pusiera mal. Sin querer comenzó a llorar. Kenny aprovechó que Levi estaba un poco ido y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, haciendo que el pelinegro trastabillará y cayera al piso de sentón. Una vez en el suelo pudo observar como su tío se preparaba para darle una patada, se quedó paralizado esperando el golpe. Cerró los ojos por inercia, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas, se anticipó a que pasara lo peor.

Sin embargo el golpe nunca llego.

\- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces desgraciado? - cuando Levi abrió los ojos se encontró con Farlan de pie delante de él y Kenny tirado en el piso con la boca llena de sangre.

\- ¿Tu quien eres maldito? ¿No me digas que eres el padre de ese bastardo? - escupió la sangre que se le había acumulado en la boca - ¿eres el novio de ese monstruo? - preguntó con tono burlesco mientras se levantaba.

\- El único monstruo aquí es usted - Farlan ayudó a Levi a ponerse de pie - vámonos Levi, venir aquí parece que fue un error - ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, Levi volteó hacía atrás para ver a su tío, esperando ver un poco de humanidad en él.

\- Es mejor que se larguen par de afeminados - gritó Kenny, se encontraba furioso.

Cuando llegaron al auto Hanji saltó preocupada, preguntando qué había pasado, puesto que Levi seguía llorando, además que en su labio roto era demasiado evidente.

Se sentía solo, no tenía a nadie ¿había sido un error volver a Francia? No lo sabía, pero extrañaba a su hermana, extrañaba a Eren. Estaba solo en Francia, sin un lugar donde vivir, Hanji tenía que volver pronto a terminar su tesis, eso lo dejaba sin nadie a su lado. Subieron al auto, Farlan subió en la parte trasera junto a Levi, lo abrazó tiernamente. Hanji encendió el automóvil y se fueron de ahí, Levi no se dio cuenta a qué hora quedó totalmente dormido, ni de que lo había hecho en el fuerte pecho de Farlan. Hanji miró por el retrovisor y sonrió para sí misma.

Farlan le dijo a Hanji por donde debía ir, hasta que llegaron a su departamento. Él vivía solo, era soltero y no tenía inconveniente en ayudar a Levi, puesto que le había caído muy bien, además de que estaba muy interesado en la condición actual de Levi.

No era un lugar muy grande, contaba con una pequeña sala, la cocina con el comedor, dos habitaciones y un baño. Lo que si es que estaba un poco desordenado, puesto que él se la pasaba más que nada en su trabajo, al departamento solo llegaba a bañarse y dormir. Le cedió su habitación a Levi, a Hanji el cuarto de huéspedes que tenía desocupado y él dormiría en el sillón de la sala.

Al día siguiente Farlan habló detenidamente con Levi y Hanji. A Levi le dijo que no se preocupara por nada, que podía quedarse con él todo el tiempo que quisiera, que sus puertas estaban abiertas. Como Hanji sólo se quedaría unas semanas le dijo que él se haría cargo de cuidar y ayudar a Levi en lo que se le ofreciera.

Después de poner bien las cartas sobre la mesa se dirigieron a una clínica privada, en la cual trabajaban Farlan y Gunther. Farlan se miraba más profesional ya con la bata blanca puesta, además de apuesto, según Hanji. El castaño hizo las presentaciones, para proceder con la revisión general de Levi. Le practicaron varias pruebas y al final después de cerciorarse que todo estuviera bien le recetaron algunas vitaminas.

Una vez que terminaron con todas las pruebas Levi y Hanji fueron a lo que sería su nueva escuela. Según los estudios que le habían hecho anteriormente, Levi tenía dos meses de embarazo, y el anterior paciente que tuvieron su embarazo fue normal en lo que se refiere al tiempo, o sea que serían nueve meses de embarazo. También le dijeron que no tenía que preocuparse mucho, que ellos lo estarían vigilando y que debía ir cada dos semanas a revisión, si le pasaba algo o sentía algún malestar que acudiera inmediatamente a verlos. Además él viviría con Farlan, cualquier cosa que le pasará a Levi, el castaño estaría allí con él. Le dijeron que dejando lo de las revisiones periódicas podía vivir una vida relativamente normal. Por lo que Levi decidió que estudiaría un semestre en la escuela de arte aceptando la beca que le ofrecían, luego pediría libre el siguiente semestre, que sería cuando según los cálculos iba a tener a su hijo, se tomaría unos meses y volvería para terminar su carrera.

A parte del apoyo que le ofrecía Farlan, también contaba con una pequeña cuenta para gastos personales y para la escuela que le había dejado a parte su madre, esa cuenta no la podía tocar Kenny ni nadie más bajo ninguna circunstancia, por lo que le sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos.

Las dos semanas pasaron y Hanji tuvo que partir de regreso a casa. Se fue feliz sabiendo que su amigo estaba en buenas manos, que no estaría solo. Se sentía muy agradecida de que Levi le hubiera confiado algo tan delicado, por lo que ella sabía era la única persona, después de esos tres doctores, que sabía del embarazo de Levi. Kenny no contaba, porque él no era una persona, era una maldita bestia ante los ojos de la castaña.

Pasó un mes y todo iba normal, la vida de Levi se había vuelto una rutina, levantarse - no muy temprano, cosa que le permitía su horario en la universidad - desayunar algo saludable, ir a la escuela, volver a casa, comer saludable, descansar y cenar algo saludable. Cada dos semanas asistía con Farlan a la clínica para su revisión. Verificaban que todo se encontrara normal.

Farlan lo ayudaba en todo lo que pudiera, quería que Levi se mantuviera estable y sin estrés, para que nada malo le pasara al niño. El vientre de Levi creció un poco, a sus cuatro meses de embarazo aun no era casi visible la condición del pelinegro. Aunque sus cambios de humor eran bastantes notorios, en eso si era parecido a un embarazo normal, las hormonas combinadas con el carácter de Levi eran cosa de otro mundo, sin embargo, Farlan era bueno manejando esas situaciones.

Cierto día Levi se encontraba un poco deprimido, recordando las cosas que habían pasado, a Eren, extrañaba a Eren, era ridículo, no podía olvidarlo por más que lo intentara y ahora llevaba dentro de él algo que lo haría recordar al castaño para siempre, un hijo de Eren. Todo había pasado tan rápido que nunca pasó por su cabeza la idea de abortar al niño, pero eso le parecía algo malo. Por alguna razón quería tener a ese bebé, para aferrarse a Eren inconscientemente.

Decidió marcar el número de Eren, quería escuchar su voz aunque fuera un instante, en estos meses que habían pasado nunca antes había intentado comunicarse con el castaño, así que sin pensarlo mucho tecleo el numero que se sabía de memoria.

\- Aló - contestó una chica - Eren está tomando una ducha, ahorita no puede contestar - dijo en tono pícaro la chica y colgó rápidamente sin darle tiempo de decir nada a Levi.

Eso fue lo que necesitó Levi para derrumbarse, comenzó a llorar, a su mente volvían los recuerdos de todo lo que Eren le había dicho, recordó lo que pasó cuando fue a visitar a Kenny, su mente era un caos. En eso llegó Farlan quién se preocupó al ver el estado en que se encontraba Levi.

\- Levi ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? - se sentó junto a Levi en el sofá y lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Soy un monstruo Farlan, soy un fenómeno, mi vida es un desastre - se acomodó en el pecho del castaño - todo sería mejor si no hubiera nacido o estuviera muerto.

\- No lo eres, eres un milagro - acaricio tiernamente la espalda de Levi - y tu hijo también será un milagro y una bendición - tomo el rostro de Levi y con un pañuelo limpió despacio sus lagrimas - que nada ni nadie te haga cambiar de opinión ¿sí? - sonrió dulcemente.

\- Pero... - no pudo continuar puesto que los labios de Farlan tocaban dulcemente los suyos.

\- ... - Farlan rompió lentamente el beso - shhh... no digas nada más - volvió a besarlo lentamente - eres hermoso Levi, eres todo menos un monstruo - sus manos entraron por debajo de la camisa de Levi y acarició su pequeño vientre.

Levi sintió la necesidad de unir nuevamente sus labios con los de Farlan. Ninguno de los dos supo que pasó, pero se encontraban juntos en la cama desasiéndose de sus ropas, puesto que estas les estorbaban. Farlan besaba apasionadamente el cuello de Levi, quien se retorcía del placer que esto le ocasionaba. Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos las caricias se hicieron presentes. Ambos se estaban dejando llevar por la lujuria del momento.

Farlan comenzó a preparar cuidadosamente a Levi, no quería lastimarlo ni a él o al bebé. Levi se retorcía ante el toque experimentado del castaño. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lubricado, Farlan procedió a introducir su miembro erecto dentro de la estrecha cavidad de Levi enviándole una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro de Levi, el castaño procedió con el lento vaivén de sus embestidas. Levi enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Farlan pidiendo que lo hiciera más fuerte, sus manos se aferraron a la espalda de Farlan quien no dejaba de besar el cuello de Levi, pero obedeciendo a la demanda del pelinegro comenzó a envestirlo fuertemente.

El pene de Farlan tocó ese punto dentro de Levi haciendo que gimiera de placer. Farlan era todo un experto, sus embestidas eran precisas y certeras, sus caricias eran suaves pero en sitios estratégicos que aumentaban el libido de Levi, provocando que el pelinegro se sintiera demasiado bien.

Levi ya no podía aguantar más por lo que comenzó a eyacular sin siquiera tocarse, esta acción hizo que se tensara todo su cuerpo, estrechándose y aprisionando entre las paredes de su cavidad con mayor fuerza el miembro erecto de Farlan, provocando que este eyaculara dentro de él. Llenándole el interior con su esperma caliente.

La sensación era extraña, rayando en lo incomodo. Una vez que la euforia del momento había pasado.

\- Shhhh - un dedo en sus labios evitó que dijera ni una palabra - no digas nada, mejor descansa - Farlan abrazó nuevamente a Levi - mañana hablaremos de esto ¿de acuerdo?

Levi solo asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó en el regazo protector de Farlan. Ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos de esa forma.

Cuando Levi despertó al llegar la mañana se encontró con que Farlan ya no estaba acostado a su lado, cosa que agradeció. Recordaba exactamente lo que había pasado la noche anterior y moría de vergüenza.

Se levantó y se baño, cuando salió se encontró con el desayuno listo y Farlan leyendo un libro, al verlo el castaño sonrió amablemente y lo invitó a que se sirviera y lo acompañara a desayunar. Durante el desayuno hablaron de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ambos acordaron que si eso no había sido un error, tampoco había estado bien, y prefirieron quedar como en un principio, como amigos. Ambos sentían un apego especial por el otro, pero no de esa forma. Farlan le dijo que podía seguir contando incondicionalmente con su apoyo. Y efectivamente, ambos siguieron adelante como si esa noche nunca hubiera ocurrido.

Ese pequeño incidente en vez de separarlos porque a decir verdad para muchas personas sería algo demasiado incomodo, los unió aún más. Vivir con Farlan, lejos de ser incomodo por el incidente que habían tenido, era agradable, ambos se habían unido y hecho cercanos, ahora eran como hermanos, bromeaban entre ellos. Alguna vez Levi se preguntó por qué no se pudo enamorar de alguien como Farlan, pero inmediatamente desechaba esa pregunta, lo que ellos tenían era mejor que cualquier romance, así estaban muy bien. Farlan pensaba lo mismo, miraba a Levi como a su hermano pequeño, al cual debía proteger.

Levi terminó el semestre en su nueva universidad sin ningún contratiempo y ya contaba con 7 meses de embarazo. Todo iba perfecto, la vida le sonreía de nuevo. En su escuela nadie preguntaba nada, simplemente parecía como si hubiera ganado algo de peso, cosa a la que no le dieron mucha importancia.

Levi tenía los síntomas normales de cualquier embarazo femenino y afortunadamente no había tenido complicaciones, ya se encontraba en su noveno mes de embarazo. Los doctores se encontraban ansiosos, Levi un poco preocupado por no saber qué era lo que le esperaba, pero igual se sentía emocionado porque pronto conocería a su bebé.

El 15 de enero Levi dio a luz a un lindo y saludable niño blanco, de cabello castaño y ojos bicolores, uno de color azul y el otro de color verde. La única que estuvo presente a parte de los dos doctores fue Hanji Zoe, quien ya se había titulado y ahora era una psiquiatra.

Levi al tener en brazos al niño y escucharlo llorar supo que todo había valido la pena, su hijo era hermoso y lo amaba. El niño pareció pensar lo mismo puesto que en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su madre dejó de llorar de inmediato.

\- Y bien Levi ¿Cómo le pondrás? - cuestionó Hanji una vez que toda la conmoción había pasado.

\- Su nombre será Ereri - Farlan y Hanji se sorprendieron un poco por esa decisión, ya que ambos sabían el pasado de Levi - es una mezcla de nombres - comenzó a explicar - es como un recordatorio de lo que fue y lo que ya no será.

A los meses Mikasa se enteró de que Levi tenía un hijo, no podía entenderlo y Levi tampoco le dijo mucho, le explicó que se había embarazado de Eren, para ella era una fantasía, pero era su hermano, no le mentiría en algo como eso, además de que tenía dos doctores que lo respaldaban. Levi le dijo que Eren no sabía nada y que no quería que se enterara. Ella le aconsejó hablar con Eren, pero prometió que no diría nada, eso era responsabilidad de Levi.

Luego de tomarse el tiempo de descanso correspondiente Levi volvió a la universidad. Terminó su carrera y como era muy bueno en lo que hacía le dieron varias propuestas, para que ejerciera como maestro ahí mismo. Sus obras fueron puestas en exhibición en varias galerías y todas fueron compradas. Rápidamente se convirtió en un pintor famoso y reconocido, no solo por la belleza de sus obras, sino que también por la belleza propia. Además que a las personas les intrigaba su vida privada, ya que solía ser muy reservado en ese aspecto.

Farlan por su parte también ganó fama, gracias a las diversas investigaciones que realizaban él y su colega Gunther en el laboratorio de su clínica.

Ambos se mudaron a un departamento mucho más grande, siguieron viviendo juntos, su amistad evolucionó en algo más, sin pisar en el terreno de lo amoroso, ambos eran como hermanos y se cuidaban mutuamente.

Mikasa volvió de Estados unidos en cuanto se graduó de la universidad y tomo control de la empresa cuando Kenny falleció en un accidente.

Hanji y Erwin visitaban eventualmente a Levi y al pequeño Ereri, quien se había ganado los corazones de todo aquél que lo llegara a conocer.

El tiempo pasó y la vida de Levi era tranquila al lado de su hijo, Farlan y su hermana, su vida era perfecta así como estaba.

 _End flashback._

 _._

 _._

 _._

¿Por qué? Se seguía preguntando, sentía que todo se desmoronaría nuevamente ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer nuevamente Eren? Con ese pensamiento en mente, Levi se quedó profundamente dormido al lado de su hijo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Como había explicado anteriormente este capítulo sería la segunda parte de lo que paso con Levi mientras estaba lejos de Eren, al principio le fue un poco mal, pero pues luego todo mejoró y aparece Eren nuevamente a alterar eso.

Con respecto al Fari, amo el Fari, amo a Farlan, es hermoso. Por ahí vi que me dijeron que Levi se podía quedar con Farlan y pues la verdad si podría, pero desde un principio planee que fuera Ereri, así que Fari no, por eso quise que mejor fuera una relación más del tipo hermanos, donde ninguno se hiera entre sí.

El capitulo que sigue ya será el enfrentamiento entre Eren y Levi en tiempo presente de la historia, cuando empecé a escribirla tenía planeado que fuera un fic cómico, pero al parecer no fue así lol (cómo cuando tu sentido del humor es bastante negro que hasta puede rapear mejor que Eminem :v), intentaré ponerle un poco de humor en el siguiente capítulo :D

Con respecto al niño, la verdad no tengo la mínima idea de cómo es que actúa o habla un niño de cinco años, según yo hablaban mocho a esa edad, al parecer no, pero pues se lo atribuiré a que está demasiado mimado por Levi y pues así xD

Si se me pasa algo lo siento, siempre se me pasa algo :v

Dudas, comentarios, tomatazos? u.u


End file.
